I was made for you
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Written for the TFN-Non-Canon contest, but never submitted. What if Bella realized she wasn't Edwards Mate, and only took him back after their trip to Italy, to keep him from taking the family away again. What will happen when her true mate does find her.
1. Chapter 1

5\. **Title: I was made for you**

6\. **Summary: What if Bella realized she wasn't Edwards Mate, and only took him back after their trip to Italy, to keep him from taking the family away again. What will happen when her true mate does find her.**

7\. **Pairing: Bella/Riley**

8\. **Rating: M**

9\. **Word Count** : **8557**

10\. **DISCLAIMER:** **Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephenie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The moment I jumped through her window, I was incredulous at the intoxicating scent. It overwhelmed my senses. Her scent. It passed my olfactory senses and ran straight to my dick and I was debilitated by lust. There was no burn in my throat at the smell of her human blood, yet my mouth filled with venom nonetheless.

Why had my sire lied to me? She told me I was her mate. She changed me to keep me forever. My sire told me I was created to be her one and only. How did I know that was a lie? Because the only person I wanted to spend forever with was the person that belonged to this scent. The scent I was now rolling in, on her bed, with her pillow covering my face. I was now drawing in long pulls of her scent because I couldn't get enough.

The only good thing that came from that bitch turning me into this was the fact I 'inherited' part of her gift of evasion. Though mine was much better than hers; I didn't have a scent, and other vampires couldn't detect me. The only thing I wasn't sure of, was if that mind-reading gold-eyed freak could still read my mind.

Victoria told me of the freak-show vampires. It was the reason we were making this army. I still didn't quite understand, if they were so weak like she said, why did we need so many newborns? I assumed the reason for their freaky eye color was that they drank from animals instead of humans, and that was why they were weaker because of the animal blood. What I didn't understand, if they didn't eat humans, why did we have to take them out to gain the territory? We should be able to have all the humans we wanted if they didn't eat them. Victoria became angry with me. She tore off my arm and beat me with it and told me I was never to question my sire. If she loved me as she said, she wouldn't do this to me. I was starting to resent her turning me. I went a full day without my arm.

"Riley, I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated," Victoria told me as she reattached my arm. "I brought you a gift," Victoria told me and then kissed me chastely on the lips. I reached my good hand up to stroke her beautiful red hair, but she flinched away.

"Not until after we take care of the Cullens, Riley I told you that," Victoria sneered at me. She told me we couldn't consummate our love until after we took care of the Cullens. So, to keep me sated, she would bring me, prostitutes. After fucking them, it was up to me; I could either drain them or change them. Today, she brought me two. One to feed, to help my arm heal, the other was my choice what to do with as I pleased. I fucked her, then just as I came in her rank snatch, I drain the life out of her.

Now, I knew everything I was told, was a lie. I still don't know what sick twisted pleasure it gave Victoria to make me believe I was her mate. Primarily since the only time she ever touched me was to hurt me, and the little pet kisses she would give me. Since I've been in this room, I realized, I wouldn't spend forever with that redheaded cunt if her snatch were the last piece of pussy on this earth.

Now would be my chance to test my theory on the mind-raping freak, because I heard them coming home. I quickly made her bed neatly like she'd left it and slid underneath. I knew neither of them would sense me, she being human and all, but I didn't know if he would pick up my thoughts. And if he could, I could slip out of the window quickly, and he couldn't track my scent. The only thought running through my mind at the moment was that I wanted to bury my cock so deep in… _stop it, Riley! No thoughts, no thoughts! Blank mind!_

"Edward, I'm not crazy, don't you smell that?" I heard the sweetest female voice I'd ever heard in my life.

"My silly little Bella, what you think since you hang with vampires and wolves now you can smell things I can't even detect. The only thing I smell Bella is your sweet scent, and your father's drunken stooper," that must be the mind-reading freak. Well, at least I know he can't detect me. Obviously, he can't read my mind either.

"Bella, I need to go for a hunt, my brothers and I will be back tomorrow. If you need anything, you can call Carlisle, but the pack will be running patrol. I want you to go upstairs take your shower and go to bed, and I will see you tomorrow, love," the freak said to her. _What the fuck! What is she, five?_

"I'm not ready to go to bed yet, why don't you stay for a while and watch a movie with me. My dad's passed out in his room. We could make-out on the couch…"

"Stop it, Bella! I don't know why you insist on behaving in this manner. I've told you it's way too dangerous; I could hurt you," _What the fuck, was he still a virgin? I mean come on, dude, I could fuck a human if I wanted to and not hurt her, and I'm just a stone's throw out of my newborn stage. What a pussy!_ Then I heard that sweet laughter coming from her.

"What's so funny Bella? Are you laughing at me? Now go upstairs as I told you. I know what's best for you, your just a simple human and don't know whats best for you," _Okay that was it! I have got to rip that condescending prick to pieces for talking to her that way. Who the fuck does he think he is?_ A low growl escapes me as I start to slide from under the bed.

"NO, DON'T!" I hear her beautiful voice call out

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you tonight? You are acting awfully strange. Are you not feeling well? Maybe I should tell my brother's to go on without me. I don't think I should leave you,"

"No, Edward, don't be silly. You need to feed. You have to be strong if you are going to take on Victoria's army. I'll be fine. I promise I'll go to bed as you told me," She told him.

"Okay, Bella, but if you aren't feeling well, I want you to call Carlisle, promise?" the douche asked her.

"Yes Edward, I promise, now please go. Suddenly I'm tired," she told him.

"Okay, Love. Sleep well," I heard him kiss her. _BLEH!_ She giggled again. I heard the door close, and the locks click. I then listened to what sounded like curtains being moved. Then her footfalls on the stairs. Once she entered the room and closed the door, she let out a breath.

"Okay, you can come out now, he's gone," She called out. _Was she talking to me?_

"Yes, I'm talking to you. You are the only other vampire here. Though why I can hear your thoughts, I have no idea and smell your scent, when even Edwierdo can't, I have no idea. Wait, have you been in my bed?"

"You know he's not your mate, right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I know," she said

"Then why are you with him?" I asked her.

"Because it's the only way to make sure he stays so he doesn't take his family away from me again. And if they leave, then there will be no one here to protect me against Victoria," She told me.

"Victoria? She's not after you; she's after them, the Cullens," I told her.

"No, venom for brains, Victoria is after me," she said with a 'duh, you dumb shit' tone and rolling her eyes.

"Why were you under my bed, better yet, why were you _in_ my bed? Who are you? And you still haven't answered why I can smell you and hear you when another vampire couldn't?" She was bombarding me with questions

"May I?" I gestured for her rocking chair. She nodded her head and came and sat on the end of her bed so that she was facing me while I sat in her rocking chair.

"I'm Riley Biers…" She cut me off with a gasp.

"OH, MY, GOD! RILEY? Your parents are worried sick, and my dad has been searching for you for months!" She said as she was now kneeling between my legs. She placed both her hands on the sides of my face. Her warm hands felt like heaven. I leaned into them, and a strange sound uncontrollably escaped from my chest.

"Riley, you're purring. I don't understand; only mates purr for each other," We both gasped in realization.

"Riley, I—I—I, I don't even know what to say. I mean, I know I'm not Edwards mate, that asshole proved that when he tried to eat me. Not once, but twice. Well, technically three times, if you count the time in Biology class. I'm his singer," I looked at her confused.

"What's a singer?" I asked her.

"It's when a human's blood calls out to you stronger than any others. Didn't your sire teach you that?" She asked me. A growl rumbled through me for two reasons. That pussy tried to kill my mate, and once again Victoria lied to me.

"Victoria only tells us what she wants us to know," I told her.

"Victoria turned you? YOU'RE PART OF HER ARMY! YOU CAME HERE TO KILL ME!" She stood up and stumbled her way into a corner

"No, no little bird, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I wasn't sent here to kill you anyway. I was only here to scout. You see, I have a unique ability, I inherited from Victoria. Your people will never be able to catch her because she has a gift of evasion. My talent is that I'm undetectable. I don't have a scent, and I can't be sensed. I was also supposed to bring something back that smelled like their human pet. She wanted the newborns to be familiar with your scent, and she promised you to whoever got to you first. When I climbed in your window, your scent overpowered me, and I wanted you like no other, but not for your blood my little bird," I told her I moved closer and closer to her until I had her in my arms.

"Bella, why is Victoria after you," I asked her as I took her chin between my fingers to lift her head to look at me. She sinfully bit her bottom lip. I took my thumb and pulled her lip from between her teeth. I took the pad of my thumb and stroked her bottom lip

"So beautiful," I said at vampire level.

"You think I'm beautiful? She said as a blush formed on her cheeks.

"Anyone who doesn't is a damned fool.

"Come and lay with me, and I will tell you the whole story," She told me. I laid on her bed.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to take a quick shower, so I don't smell like Assward," I laughed at her.

"I like your nicknames for him, by the way," I called out to her as she left the room. While she was gone, I was hit by the foulest odor, coming in through the window. Suddenly a tall, half-naked, Native American man was standing in my little bird's room. A growl ripped from me. I didn't know what he was, but I sensed danger.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE'S BELLA?!" the half-naked man asked. I then heard Bella from the bathroom.

"Oh, shit, JAKE!" She exclaimed. She then came running into the room in nothing but a tiny towel wrapped around her naked form. Her hair was soaking wet, and the beads of water still on her skin was fucking sinful. My mind suddenly went back to newborn stage. I wanted her like I wanted no other. I had to claim her and make her mine. But first I had to eliminate the threat.

"MINE!" I roared I snatched Bella by the arm, and at vampire speed, we were on the other side of the room. I had her in the corner where she tried to escape me earlier. I was crouched down in front of her, protecting my mate.

"First, nobody puts Bella in a corner," the man I now know as Jake said. Bella scoffed at that.

"Really, Jacob? A vampire is trying to claim me, and the only thing you got is Dirty Dancing? Riley baby, it's okay. This is my friend Jacob. He was just _leaving!"_ Bella told him. But we both did a double take.

"BABY?" Jacob and I both said in unison.

"Yes, what are you two now the bobsie twins?

"Well, this is Riley Biers, he _is_ my mate," Bella told Jacob. Jacob's eyes went wide.

"You mean, Riley Biers, Riley Biers? The football star from U-dub that went missing? The Riley Biers that Charlie's been searching for month's Riley Biers. Dude, what the fuck happened to you?" Jacob asked me.

"Jacob, Victoria changed him for her Newborn Army. Wait, do you smell him, Jake?" Bella asked him

"No, I only smell you, Charlie, and reminisce of Edward. Why don't I smell him?" Jacob confirmed.

"Well if you don't smell him, why the fuck are you in my room?" my little bird was letting her talons show.

"Uh—Uh—Um…that's beside the point, Bella why can't I sense or smell him?"

"You really don't smell that wonderful scent?" Bella asked him.

"Bella, what do I smell like to you, my little bird?" I said as I looked at her over my shoulder.

"You smell like warm chocolate and caramel brownies and Cappuccino," She told me putting her arms around my waist and leaning her head into my neck. I started purring all over again.

"That's interesting Bella. I worked in a Coffeehouse in Seattle, the last thing I remember before Victoria snatched me was making a batch of brownies for the next shift before I left,"

"Oh, Brother. You two are worse than Bella and Edward," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "But seriously, why can't I smell you?" Jacob asked me

"It's my ability, I don't have a scent, and I can't be detected by other vampires or humans, other than my Bella, apparently.

"Okay, well would you two mind if I get dressed, then we can sit down and figure out what we're going to do. Riley, you can't go back to Victoria, and if the Cullens catch you here, they'll kill you," she told me.

"Go get dressed, we'll think of something. But I have to go back to Victoria. Otherwise, she'll send someone else looking for us both," She kissed me on the cheek, and if I could blush, I would be beet red right now. Bella then stepped from around me. She walked over to her chest of drawers to get her things. As she raised her arms to go to the top drawer the towel that was wrapped around her, lifted a little, exposing the bottom of her plump little butt cheek. I cocked my head to the side as I enjoyed the view, and my cock rose to attention. She gave me a small wave as she left the room. When she finally closed the door, I let out an unnecessary breath that I'd been holding, since I didn't need air. I then slid down the wall to the floor, putting my head in my hands.

"Dude, you've got it bad, at least you know she wants you," Jake said standing with his arms folded propped against the window sill.

"What, I don't understand?" I asked him.

"Dude, every guy in this town has been chasing that tail, including me," he said the last part under his breath. "But she only goes for you leeches," he said shaking his head. His words at least gave me hope.

"So will you tell me why Victoria wants to kill her?" I asked him.

"You mean you don't know. The Cullens killed her mate when he tried to kill Bella, so now the redheaded leech wants her dead out of revenge, a mate for a mate," Jake told me. A stray growl ripped from me.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I'm tired of Victoria's lies. She told me I was her mate, that's why we were creating the army, so we could live together and not have to worry about the Cullens being in our territory. I know it's a lie now, but it still hurts that she lied to me all this time. She's been trying to kill my mate. I want to go and rip her head off," I told him.

"Why don't you? It would eliminate the problem," Jacob asked me.

"It's not that simple. I get my gift from Victoria. She can't hide her scent, but she has a gift of evasion. She can just sense when she's in danger. I have something like a shield, that hides my sent and the entire essence of who I am. That way I can escape danger. Bella came back into the room then. She was wearing little boy shorts and a tank top pajamas. Her round firm breast was showing underneath the tank top, and her headlights were on. Those long gorgeous legs looked like they went on for miles, and once again I was standing at attention. She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. My erection poked her in the stomach. She looked down at it between us, then gave me a smirk.

"Goodnight, Jake," She said never taking her eyes off my lips.

"What! I thought we were going to…"

"I _said_ goodnight Jake," She reiterated

"Bella, little bird, we have an eternity for this," I told her looking down at what was prominent between us. We need to figure out how we are going to get rid of Victoria and not get me killed by the Cullens,"

"UHG! I am so sick of that cockblocking Edward; even when it's not his cock, he still manages to cockblock me!" She gave a baby growl in frustration, which sounds more like a baby lion cub's growl.

"Wait, you said Edward couldn't hear your thoughts, Riley. Just like he can't hear Bella's?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be able to get around Bella's shield, I wasn't sure if he could get around mine or not. But he didn't seem to hear my thoughts when he was here. Bella could, though," I told them.

"My what? What's a shield?" Bella asked me.

"I sensed your shield the minute you walked into the room. I think there is a reason we are mates. I'm a shield as well. My physical shield prevents myself and essence from being detected. I have a mental and a physical shield. Let me ask you something Bella, can the empath effect your emotions? Or the Seer see your future?" I asked her.

"Yes, they can. It's only Edward. And well Aro and the other Volturi guards," Bella told me. I looked confused again.

"Wow did Victoria teach you anything? The Volturi is the Royalty of the Vampire world," she said as she sat us both on the bed. Jacob took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Even Edward told me who they were, even if he doesn't want me to be one of you. Anyway, I had to go to Italy, to save the Emo boy, He was trying to end his miserable life, and went to the Volturi and asked for death. Alice took me to Volturi to try and save him. Their guards are like the meanest worst vamps in existence. This one vamp chick Jane, she can cause you pain just by looking at you, and her twin brother can take away all your senses. One of the Kings can read every memory you've ever had, by touching your hand. None of them could affect me," she told me.

"Bella, I have a feeling once I change you, we are going to be two of the most powerful vampires in the world," I told Bella, bringing her hand to my lips.

"That's not helping us in this current situation. First, she would be a crazed newborn. We're already going to be fighting those, no need adding Bella in that mix. Second, there's a treaty here between us and you leeches. You can't kill or bite a human here in Forks," Jacob told me.

"Wait, I have an idea," Bella jumped up and got her cell phone. I watched as she sent a text.

 _Can you and Jazz get away from Edward and call me? Need your help with something -B.S_

Before long, Bella's phone was ringing. "Alice, where are you? Is Jasper with you?" Bella asked. I could hear her clearly over the phone.

"No, Bella We didn't go with the guys. Rosalie and I are just coming from shopping in Port Angeles. Is something wrong?

"Ali, I need you and Jazz's help with something, but you can't let Edward know, and definitely don't tell Rosalie. You know she doesn't like me," Bella told the woman on the phone.

"Too late for that Swan, we'll be there in 5 minutes," another woman's voice came through the receiver.

"Oh, Hi Rosalie. _Stupid vampire hearing!"_ my Bella said under her breath

"I heard that Swan!" The woman growled over the phone.

"Of course, you did Rosalie, I meant you too," Bella sad snarkily over the phone. "You know the drill, the windows open, but it may be a little crowded. I'll explain…" Bella was cut off by two female figures now in the tree outside her window.

"…When you get here," Bella finished and hung up the phone.

"You could have warned us the dog was here; we would have brought a doggie treat. Who's this? And why didn't I smell or sense him?" the tall blonde woman said. The little pixie-like woman I recognized. I followed her and the empath in the mall a few weeks ago, to see if they could sense me. She was standing there, looking lost in space.

"Bite me Blondie," Jacob quipped at the blonde lady vampire.

"Don't make me gag; I'd rather eat Alice's twat than to bite you," The blonde said with a scowl on her face.

"Cool, I'll be front and center for that show," Jacob said with his tongue wagging out of his mouth.

"Shut it wolf boy," the little pixie finally said. But she looked at Bella with a smile on her face.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you. I knew he was coming, but I didn't know who, how or why," The pixie said.

"Alice, for those of us that can't see your vision, would you mind explaining what the hell you are talking about," Bella was looking slightly annoyed.

"Your mate, Bella, he is your mate right?" Alice said with her little bell-like giggle.

"How do you know that? And why would you let me believe Edward was my mate?" Bella asked Alice.

"I knew it! I knew Emo boy couldn't have been her mate. He would never have been able to leave her if she was," the blonde one said.

"Bella, I never told you that Edward was your mate. I only said I saw you becoming one of us. But I also knew that if you didn't meet us, you would never meet him. I could never see who he was. I still can't see his future. But I can still see yours, Bella, and I see you and him happy with us," Alice said putting her hand on mine and Bella's joined hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm Alice Cullen, and that's Rosalie Hale," Alice finally introduced herself.

"I'm Riley Biers," I told them.

"Alice, Victoria turned him and sent him to spy on us, Bella told them. "But we have to figure out a strategy, so Victoria doesn't get suspicious and send somebody else after us both," Bella told them.

"So do you know when she's planning to attack us?" Rosalie asked.

"It's not her decision; it's mine. She knew if she made the decision, the seer would see it. She sent me here to get something of Bella's with her scent on it, to bring back to the newborns. I was also supposed to let her know if the mind-reader can read my mind," I told them.

"Then that's it. We stick to the plan, but unfortunately Bella, you are going to have to come clean to Edward," Alice told Bella.

"What is she talking about Bella," Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie, Bella only took Edward back so that he wouldn't take us away from her again. After Victoria was taken care of, she was going to dump Edward," Alice said. A smile played on the blonde woman's face. She started clapping her hands.

"Well played Swan. You know Bella, it wasn't that I didn't like you. I didn't like the way you let Edward control you and run your life. How you forgave him when he tried to eat you, not once but twice. How you let him blame Jasper…"

"I never blamed Jasper!" Bella told her.

"I know you didn't. But you've got gumption, Swan. You've got my respect. We've got your back. And you have to tell them. Edward's going to make a fuss; he may even take off again. But you've got your mate now. Riley, you and Bella need to come with us and explain everything to Carlisle and the guys when they get back tomorrow. We'll pick the time. Riley, you tell Victoria when's the right time, and we take Victoria and her newborns out," Rosalie told us.

"And you promise to keep my mate safe while I'm gone?" I asked them all.

"Riley, she's our sister. We let Edward run us away from her once, and it nearly cost her and Edward their lives. We won't let that happen again. We will protect her with our lives, like any other member of our family, little brother, Rosalie told me. The little pixie was bouncing up and down clapping her hands. And Jacob was just sitting there with his head in his hands.

"CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS THAT GOD AWFUL SMELL?" I asked them. Everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"We'll explain when you get to the house," Alice told me.

"Okay, now if everyone will leave my mates bedroom, I'd like to spend some time with my mate before I have to leave her. We will be at your home first thing in the morning," I told them.

After the girls lept out the window, Jacob just sat there looking at us.

"What is it, Jacob?" Bella asked. He just shook his head.

"Just know, I'll still be here when this one doesn't come back either," Jacob told her.

"I'm not leaving her, Jake, no matter what you think. Victoria lied to me, about everything, why she sired me, that I was her mate, why she wants this fighting. I could quickly take out Victoria, but there are 25 newborns, that she made me sire, that once I kill Victoria, I can't kill on my own." I told Jacob.

"And he can't leave them to fend for themselves, Jacob. He's their sire. If the Volturi were to find out he created a newborn army, and there is exposure, they will kill him. It's one of their laws," Bella added. Jacob just nodded his head, got up and lept from the window.

"God I really hope that's not true, but since Victoria told me nothing but lies, and nothing about laws, I assume it must be true," Bella just nodded her head.

"I wouldn't lie to you Riley," she told me placing her warm hand on my cheek. I leaned into her touch.

"I wish I didn't have to leave you, Bella, but I will be back. I will be here before you wake and we will go talk to your family," I told her as I brought her into my arms.

"Our family, Riley. You heard Rosalie, they're your family now too," I captured her mouth with mine for a passionate kiss. I licked her lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss. My tongue explored her mouth, as our tongues stroked each others. She tasted as good as she smelled, like strawberries and champagne, with a floral undertone. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself to wrap her legs around me; I ground my jean-clad hard cock against her warm core. I wanted her. I needed her.

"Bella, I want nothing more than to claim you right now as my mate. I don't want to rush this; you deserve to be treated with respect, not rushed. Soon, my love," I told her once I broke the kiss. I gently placed her in her bed and tucked her in. I kissed her once. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately. I then made my way to her window.

"Come back to me safe, Riley," She said in a drowsy voice

"Of course, Bella, I was made for you. I then jumped from her window and landed with a soft thud. I was assaulted immediately by Jacob who was waiting for me.

"If you hurt her, I will hunt you down, personally, do you understand me?" Jacob said. I felt the heat rising off his body. He was hotter than any human I'd ever felt. I held my hands up in surrender.

"I'd readily walk into a pyre of fire than hurt one hair on her head," I told him with the utmost sincerity. I then saw him run off, and as he made the trees, he burst into a giant russet wolf. _Now I've seen everything!_

As I ran as fast as I could back to Seattle to where my Mistress was, I became angrier the closer I got. I was playing over, and overall the lies Victoria told me. Mixed with the new information I'd learned that she didn't tell me, my head threatened to hurt, and to my knowledge, vampires didn't get headaches.

I reached the warehouse where the newborns were housed. I discovered 5 of them had been killed. Apparent fighting among themselves over blood or sex. I saw little Bree sitting in the corner being protected by Fred and Diego. Of all the newborns I'd sired, Bree was my favorite and the one I regretted changing the most. If I could find a way to get her out, I would.

I was seeing red by the time I ascended the stairs to the room Victoria had transformed an office into her living quarters. She was lounging on a makeshift bed reading a magazine, while all hell was breaking loose downstairs. I had to calm myself; I couldn't show my hand too quickly.

"Took you long enough, well did you get it," She barked at me.

"It's here," I pulled out a pair of panties, I'd snatched from Bella's laundry basket when I first entered her room, but these were mine. No one was getting their hands on them. Victoria reached for them, but I snatched them back. I didn't want Victoria's foul scent on them. I wanted them pure with only her fragrance. It would get me through the times we were apart. Before I knew it, a low growl was rumbling deep in my chest.

"Watch it, Riley, if I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted the little bitch for yourself," Victoria told me with a sneer. I could tell Victoria hadn't fed lately. I also wanted to secure someone for Bree to feed. I always made sure she didn't have to fight to be fed, but Fred and Diego helped with that as well.

"Mistress, please come with me so you can feed, I also need help bringing back bodies for the young one to feed," I told her.

"I don't know why you dote on her so; she needs to be thrown in with the rest. Geez, you'd think she was your daughter or something," Victoria told me as she got up to make her way to the door.

I'd never thought of it like that; maybe I did see Bree as my daughter. She was young, only 14 or 15 and needed protection from the rest.

Once we cleared the warehouse, we made our way to a bar where we knew we could get a drunk stumbling their way home. While we waited, Victoria reached into my pocket to retrieve Bella's panties. I caught her hand hard and threw her into a wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Riley?" Victoria screeched. "Give them to me now, Riley. I am your Sire and Mate, and I demand you give them to me," She continued to screech. Before I knew, I had Victoria pinned to the wall.

"THEY'RE MINE!" I roared. "You Victoria are a liar. You are not my mate, and you want to kill the human, not the Cullens they are just in your way and protecting her. A mate for a mate is it, Victoria? They've already killed your mate, haven't they?" She tried to make her escape, but I had her securely in my grasp with my hand around her throat. I ran my nose along her jawline, as I could smell her fear.

"And, for the record, the mind-reader is not her mate," I told her looking in Victoria's eyes. Then I whispered in her ear as if I had a secret.

"Because I am." Victoria gasped after that bit of information. I then bit her on the neck, as I grasped her mop of red hair and tore her head from her neck and shoulders. I quickly dumped her body in a nearby dumpster. I took her head back with me. Once I reached the warehouse, I placed her head in a barrel outside the warehouse.

I went in and hurriedly walked over to where Diego was now crouching in front of Bree. I didn't see Fred.

"Where is Fred?" I asked. Diego pointed over to a group of newborns that were taunting Fred. Fred had a unique gift; he repelled anyone that looked his way. That was one of the ways he was able to keep Bree safe. She'd learned to see past it.

"Bree, Diego, we have to leave, now," I whispered to them.

"Why, Master?" Diego asked me.

"Don't call me that. You never have to call me that again. I'm getting us out of here and to safety. I've killed the Mistress," I told them. They both looked at me in shock. "GO! Out the door now. I'll get Fred. Wait for me outside.

I then ran upstairs and gathered what little belongings I had. My school bag and books, and the few clothes I'd managed to collect. Once I came down, I announced that everyone was to remain inside. I then told them the standard lie Victoria had been telling them that if they go out in the sun, they will die. That usually kept them from drawing attention to themselves. I grabbed Fred, making sure my shield was secure so he couldn't affect me and ran out the door with the others. I secured the chain to the door. I knew, if they wanted to escape the chain would not stop them, but if someone were to try to get in, it would at least be a deterrent.

"You stay with me, do not run from me or try to feed, if you do I have no choice but to destroy you, and I don't want to do that. Do you understand?" All three nodded their understanding. I then grabbed Victoria's head and placed it in a spare duffle bag I'd grabbed from upstairs, and the four of us made our way to Forks.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Alice and Rose came home and rushed into my study. They explained to me what had transpired at Bella's house this evening and that Riley Biers, the student-athlete that had gone missing in Seattle, was not only turned by Victoria but also, surprisingly, Bella's true mate. I already had my suspicions about Edward being her mate. When he first fled to Alaska upon first encountering the girl, I knew she was his singer. So when he came back and declared she was his mate; I knew that was oxymoronic by nature. There is no way you can be mated to your singer. Their blood would call you too much to protect them. Your very instinct is to drain them. Edward tried to do just that, on not one but three separate occasions. Only once did he not find the control to restrain himself and not have to be physically removed from her blood.

Alice and Rosalie were telling me that Riley and Bella would be here in the morning, that they thought sticking with the current plan was the best thing to do, to keep them both safe from harm.

"We have to call your brothers home now," I informed them. "Alice, Jasper would have what the best strategy would be. We also will have to find a way to tell Edward delicately, that Bella is not his Mate. He's going to go ballistic," I told them.

"No Shit!" Rosalie put it not so eloquently.

"Language, Rosalie," My wife scolded. I love my Esme, but sometimes the profanity is called for. This happened to be one of those times. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent a text message to Jasper. He was the only one in the group level-headed enough to get them back without drawing too much suspicion, and not cause a panic.

 _Tell your brothers they are needed home at once. Make sure you inform Edward there is not a problem with Bella. I don't need him panicked -CC_

Within a few hours of me receiving all of this information, there was a knock on the door, surprising us all. There was no scent, nor did I feel the essence of someone there. But when I opened the door, there was Riley Biers, holding his head down, his hands raised in surrender, with Victoria's detached head in one hand.

'Come in son," I told him. "Where is the rest of her?" I asked as he handed me Victoria's head that was dripping venom on the marble floor in the foyer. He quickly gave me the duffle bag he'd transported her in when I looked at the mess we were making.

"It's in a dumpster near a bar, not far from our warehouse," He informed me. "I know your daughters wanted to stick with the plan, but my anger with Victoria got away from me, with the thoughts of her harming my mate," he looked anguished. Though I never experienced it personally, I'd heard of the anguish one suffered after having killed their sire. I am sure he was torn between duty to his sire and the love of his mate. I was closing the front door when he stopped me.

"Sir, please. I have some friends, I was hoping to keep safe, as well," He then turned to the wooded area just outside the property line. I saw three figures, but only two came towards us. For some reason, I couldn't even look in the direction of the third.

"I sired them, sir. This is Bree and Diego. I consider them my son and daughter, for all intents and purposes. Kids this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He is going to make sure you are safe and cared for," His eyes then looked at me pleading.

"Of course, Riley, but what about the other?" I asked

"That is Fred. He is not sure he would be welcomed. He has a special ability to repel others. That is how he was able to keep these two safe, when I was away," He informed me. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. Esme came and welcomed the two newborns. Of course, she was eager to start mothering them.

I decided it was best to walk out and meet the other young man first, to see his intentions.

"I don't wish to stay," Fred informed us. I had to turn away from him. "I just wanted to make sure they were safe and unharmed before I took my leave," Fred informed us.

"But son, where will you go? I don't think I can allow you to leave, given your newborn status. If you were caught breaking the law, your sire would be implicated, and would also pay for your crime," I informed both Fred and Riley.

"I didn't know we had laws," Fred informed me.

"Neither did I, Fred, until Bella told me of them and our rulers," I was very proud of Bella for informing him of what she'd learned from us. She would make a most impressive mate and excellent immortal.

"We have a cottage, that is on the property. They are welcomed to stay there. I would actually prefer it, especially once Bella joins us. I can't put my human daughter at risk, to keep them safe," I told Riley and Fred. Riley's face dawned with instant realization.

"Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. They can't be around Bella, not until they have more control," he hung his head in shame.

"Luckily, we have a resident expert on newborn training. Jasper has extensive knowledge in training newborns," I told him.

"Major Jasper Whitlock at your service, Jasper jumped down from the trees at that precise moment, with his classic southern twang. I closed my eyes and shook my head. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face this music yet.

"No, worries, Carlisle. We have about an hour before Edward and Emmett reach us. I started out before I shot them a text that I was heading on home. We were coming back today anyway. I figured you might need me if the concern was with Edward.," Jasper must have felt my concern for them being back. I then felt a sense of calm come over me thanks to Jaspers gift. But then sudden panic.

"Well, Holy fuckin' shit, look at you boy! Nobody's ever made me want to get as far away from them as you have. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Do ya know how to turn that off?" Jasper asked the boy.

"No, sir, I was a chemistry major at the University. I did a lot of chemical experiments on myself and kept to myself a lot. Once Riley turned me into this, I don't know if it was the reaction to the chemicals or if it's something I just do, I can just repel people away," Fred told us. Jasper then looked from Fred to Riley.

"I know you. You were in the senior class when we first moved here. You're that kid that went missin' from the University," Jasper said to Riley.

"Yes, Jasper, this is Riley Biers. Victoria changed him for her newborn army…" I then paused to pinch the bridge of my nose, god knows, no dramatic effect was needed.

"…And is also Bella's true mate, according to him and the girls," The amalgam of emotions Jasper then started projecting to us was giving me emotional whiplash, as he let his emotions run away with him.

"Jasper, please stop projecting," but Jasper just furrowed his brow. I then felt a significant amount of fear, and I began cowering in fear, as well as Fred.

"Please, Mr. Jasper. I'm not affected by your gift, so please stop hurting the others." Riley told Jasper. Riley then mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Fred and me with a look of regret. "Look, I'd like to explain everything, once everyone is here, before I explain, there is something more pressing at hand. There is a warehouse of about 15-20 newborns we need to eliminate; I'd like to take care of them and get back so I can go to my mate, Bella,"

"And what do you propose we do about Bella? Edward is going to go ballistic when he gets back. And he should be back any minute. From the emotions, I'm picking up from inside the house; there we have four newborns, two who are bloodthirsty at the moment, these two are the most controlled as I guess you two are the oldest?" Jasper asked.

"I'm beyond newborn stage, Jasper, and Bella is indeed my mate, you cannot keep her from me," Riley was becoming agitated at the thought of being kept from Bella.

"Whoa, Whoa, there cowboy. I'm wasn't speaking of you, I'm referring to the fact that once Edward learns that you are Bella's mate, we are going to need to get her out of here and fast. You have nowhere to take her, and she can't come here, with two bloodthirsty newborns, So my question remains, what do you propose we do with Bella?" Jasper continued.

Alice and Rose decided to join us at that precise moment, "Jacob and Sam are on their way to take Bella to the reservation, but I think you are going to be quite surprised when Edward and Emmett get here. I took precautions, in case my vision turned out wrong," Alice informed us.

"Well, Ali? Are you going to tell us?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice just gave an all-knowing smirk.

"Nope, because you are going to find out in 30 seconds," Alice said as she did her little pixie dance, clapping her hands and bouncing on her toes. 10 seconds later, we could hear Emmett's booming laughter filling the air, as he and Edward were racing each other home. No doubt, Edward was giving Emmett the advantage and just at the home stretch, Edward would speed forward and win. Edward was the fastest runner of all of us; his speed never diminished after his newborn years.

As predicted Edward was standing in front of us in another 20 seconds, and Emmett was another 5 seconds behind, still laughing. Emmett always brought a playful mood to everyone.

"Why is everyone standing out here? And why are you trying to block your thoughts?" he then looked at the two newcomers. "Who are you two and why can't I hear your mind? What's going on?" Edward was bombarding us with questions, and becoming increasingly frustrated.

"Edward, this is Riley Biers, you may remember him from school. Also, he is the college student Chief Swan has been searching for…" I was interrupted by a growl from Edward as he read my mind as to why he was here.

"He's one of Victoria's newborns? Where's Bella?" Edwards' eyes became wide as saucers after hearing my thoughts about Bella

"YOU'RE HER MATE? OH THANK GOD! I didn't think I could keep up this façade much longer," Edward let out an unnecessary breath.

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Alice exclaimed.

"Edward, you ass! If you know she wasn't your mate, why did you take us through all that drama?" Rosalie asked him. She was understandably pissed, as a matter of fact so was I.

"Don't get me wrong. I do love her. And if she wanted to be with me, I would have endured. I left after the last time I tried to drain her, to try and give her a normal human life, but when I thought she was dead, I couldn't live with the guilt. That's why I went to the Volturi. Then Alice, always sticking her nose where it doesn't belong, brought Bella to Volturi. Naturally, not wanting her to be killed or turned by the Volturi, I continue to play the part of being her mate. I'm just surprised Marcus didn't call me out," Edward finished. Rosalie and Alice were laughing hysterically.

"What so funny, you, two?" Jasper asked. Edward started laughing too.

"It seems Bella's been playing the part as well. She was so afraid I was going to take the family away from her again and leave her exposed to Victoria. The silly little human," Edward explained, obviously from reading the girls minds. Riley, however, was not too amused. A growl escaped his chest in Edwards direction.

"There is nothing silly about my mate. She is the smartest out of the two of us. And if I ever hear you talk to her the way you did yesterday, I won't hesitate to rip your head off just like I did Victoria's," Riley said to Edward as he stalked him like he was prey.

"Yesterday? Were you there? Bella kept telling me she smelled someone, I thought she'd gone daft…" but then Edward sniffed the air.

"Why can't I smell you, or hear you?" Edward asked in curiosity.

"It's my gift, but we don't have time for any more of this. We need to get to Seattle and take care of the newborns before they start going stir crazy. I would also like to get to my mate," Riley explained. "Fred, are you going to join us, or would you like to stay here with the others?" Riley asked the young man. Emmett had been surprisingly quiet during the whole exchange, finally said something in Fred's direction.

"Dude, I don't know what's up with you, but every time I look in your direction, I just want to throw up, no offense," Rosalie took this moment to hit her king-sized husband on the back of the head.

"OW! Rosie, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where Rose hit him.

"Because that was just rude. He can't help it; it's his gift to repel," Rosalie told him with a scowl.

"Well it's damn sure working on me," Emmett said with a chuckle. Fred just gave Emmett a solemn expression.

"I think I'll stay with the others, I'm more comfortable with them," Fred finally answered.

"I'll take him to Esme, and I think I'll stay with them, if you guys don't need me," Alice offered.

"Alice that's fine, but could you call the wolves and ask them to meet us," I asked my daughter.

"I don't think that will be necessary. If they're already contained, I think we can handle it," Jasper informed me. And with that, we headed out, with Riley leading the way. I grabbed the duffle bag containing Victoria's head before we left. By the time we arrived, the numbers had dwindled to 10, due to battles among themselves. The ten newborns were quickly dispatched. Riley went briefly to retrieve Victoria's remains. We burned the pieces inside the warehouse, Riley taking Victoria's head from the duffle bag.

"Burn in hell, you psycho bitch," Riley growled before tossing her head into the fire. He then spat on the fire to accelerate it

* * *

 **AN: This is by no means the end of the story. This was the most appropriate place to stop it, to start a new chapter, but not appropriate enough for a true ending for the contest. Therefore I missed the deadline. Let me know if you want to read more. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**RILEY'S POV**

We made our way back to Forks. My mind felt free for the first time since I awoke to this life, and my heart belonged to the most beautiful girl I'd ever laid eyes on. I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms.

Once we returned, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were introduced to Bree and Diego. Fred decided to remain with us for the time being, until we deemed it safe for him to move on.

Once Bree laid eyes on Edward, I notice she had the same look on her face she did when she first saw me. When I found Bree, digging in a garbage bin for food, I offered to buy her a burger, as a way to lure her back with me to change her. The look on her face when she saw me told me she was attracted to me, and I used that to my advantage.

Looking back on it now, I am thoroughly ashamed of the way I lured this young girl into my snare. I preyed on her vulnerabilities. Once I bought her a burger, she sat and told me how after years of abuse, her dad finally killed her mom, then fled with her to Idaho. When she could no longer take the physical and sexual abuse, she'd run away. She only had enough money for bus fare to get as far as Seattle; therefore she had been sleeping in alleys and scrounging for food. I lied to her, offering her a warm place to sleep, as well as plenty to eat and that I would keep her safe. I was only able to fulfill one part of that lie. I did manage to keep her safe.

As I lead Bree like the proverbial pig to slaughter, I began to feel a twinge of guilt. Victoria saw my hesitation of turning Bree and told me if I didn't do she'd kill her. The look of horror on Bree's face at Victoria's words broke my heart. Before I bit into Bree, I whispered into her ear how sorry I was, and I would be here with her the entire time. I suddenly felt a strong sense of protectiveness over this small girl. Not like a mate but in a familial sense. I stayed with Bree during her entire transformation. I was the last face she saw before the terrible burn, and I wanted my face to be the first she saw upon her awakening. She was the only one I'd done that with, out of all the newborns I'd help Victoria change.

It made Victoria jealous to no end that I paid more attention to Bree. Once I'd turned Diego and then finally Fred, or Freaky Fred as the others called him, they too, found a sense of protectiveness over Little Bree, and I felt better about leaving her to do Victoria's biddings.

Though it did make me feel more wanted and desired by Victoria, that she was jealous of Bree, I knew if Bree weren't protected, Victoria would inevitably end her.

I was finally brought out of my own thoughts by Bree's giggle, with something Edward was saying to her. He seemed quite as smitten with her as she was with him. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about that. Edward then walked over to me with a goofy smile on his face.

"May I take Bree out for her first animal hunt? She said I would have to ask you first," I looked over at Bree, and she was giving me the pleading eyes. I let out an unnecessary sigh.

"Yes, but if she escapes you and harms someone, this is on you, not me," I told him giving him a stern look. Bree came and jumped in my arms and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thank you, Riley," she said in her sweet little voice

"All right little one, but I'm warning you, you stay with Edward and do what he says," I told her. I then dropped my shield and spoke directly to Edwards mind.

"If you mistreat her, or hurt her, I will fucking kill you," I saw the smile drop from Edward's face as he realized I was dead serious.

"I could go along with them to help keep an eye on them," Jasper offered. Edward rolled his eyes at that offer.

"Can we go too?" Diego asked pointing to Fred and himself. I smiled

"I think that would be an excellent idea," I turned to Jasper to see if he was okay with this.

"Oh yeah, I got this, my specialty is newborns," he told me. So this was the newborn trainer. It was then I noticed all of his scars and became a little afraid of him, and for the safety of my charges.

"Don't worry Riley, I'm not that guy anymore, but I still know how to handle an out-of-control newborn. I will gently keep them in line using my gift, not my brawn," Jasper assured me. I could tell both Edward and Bree were deflated by this. But I couldn't care at this moment. I needed them controlled and adjusted to this lifestyle, so it was safe for me to be with my mate. I knew I would never hurt her, I couldn't say the same for the three I now took as my children.

Jasper, Diego, and Fred took off out of the cottage. Edward now holding Bree's hand followed quickly behind. Speaking of my Mate.

"Can I see Bella now?" I asked the remaining family.

"I will call the reservation and have them bring her back to the house," Carlisle told me. "But I do need to ask you, Riley, do you intend to follow our vegetarian diet? I ask because I need to explain this to the tribe. There is a treaty in place here, that we will not bite or kill humans in Forks," Carlisle explained. I hadn't actually given it any thought for myself.

I don't know just yet, but if it helps, I won't feed here. I can go to Vancouver or Seattle to feed. Once the others return, I can have Jasper take me out and see if it's something I can tolerate. But I must tell you. It sounds disgusting to me." I told Carlisle. He pulled out his phone, and I heard him speak to Jacob whom I'd met yesterday.

"Yes, I know Jacob, and I thank you for wanting to work with us, but Riley took care of Victoria, and there were so few newborns left, we were able to take care of them on our own since he had them contained in one location. But if you don't mind bringing Bella back now, and I would like for you to bring Sam, and make arrangements for us to speak with the Elders. We will need to adjust the terms of the treaty as we now have new members to our coven," He told Jacob.

I was happy I'd fed on my way back to Seattle, as I was really not looking forward to trying this animal diet. Hopefully, I wouldn't have to wait long to take my Bella away from here. The longer I remained in Forks, the longer I put myself and everyone else at risk of exposure.

"Riley, Jacob will bring Bella here to you, but the rest of the Pack and the Elders would like to speak with us and see the rest at the treaty line at midnight. I explained why that time would be preferable, given we would like to limit your visibility in Forks. Alice, if you don't mind, I would like you and Jasper to move here to the cottage to look after the young ones. I'm quite sure Edward will be spending quite a bit of time here as well. We will try to slowly build up their tolerance to Bella until they are able to be around her without harming her," Carlisle told us. "Now Riley, if you would like to come with us to the main house, where you can wait for your mate. We will discuss what your plans and intentions are for our youngest daughter."

My intentions? What were my intentions for Bella? I hadn't thought about that at all. I had no real means to support her. It wasn't like I could get my job back at the coffeehouse. Could I work anywhere for that matter? I don't remember if I'd dated anyone in high school or college, as my human memories were a blur, except for that night when Victoria grabbed me. So I don't know if I'd ever really given thought to having a long-term relationship before Bella. What I did know, was that I wanted to be with her for the rest of my existence, but now, I was beginning to see a flaw in that design. Carlisle must have recognized the panic on my face that I was feeling.

"Son, calm down, once Bella is here with us, we will discuss where we will go from here," Carlisle told me.

I literally couldn't wrap my head around the compassion this man was showing for me. I see why he was the leader of this coven, also why he considered this a family and not a coven. Here I was, sent here to spy on this family to destroy its members, and he was welcoming me with open arms and calling me his son. It was then, I decided I would pledge my life to him, and I would gladly lay down my life to protect him and his family.

I also knew that I didn't want to let fate decide what would happen to Bella and me. I wanted to date her, and romance her. I wanted her to fall in love with me, just as she had once fallen in Love with Edward.

Then suddenly, all rational thought went out the window. I smelled her before I saw her. Though it was tainted by the smell of wet dog and garbage, I still smelled her sweet scent.

"Carlisle, is there somewhere Bella and I could be alone?" I asked him never taking my eyes off the door. I didn't want to miss the very moment Bella came through that door. I heard Carlisle chuckle.

"Umm, yes, Bella has her own room here. She will show you where it is. The rest of the family will need to hunt. Emmett, why don't you take Alices place at the cottage so she can come with us since you've already hunted. And no horsing around Emmett, I need those three kept in line while we're gone. We can't afford an incident with the wolves, now that they are more or less our allies," Carlisle told us.

Bella finally stepped through the doorway. The light shining in behind her made her look like an angel. The breeze swirled her hair like a halo around her head. She quickly scanned the room. Once she laid eyes on me, her face lit up with the brightest smile, and she ran into my outstretched arms

"Is it over?" She asked me once I stopped twirling us around.

"So that's it? No fight with Assward? No screaming newborns?" Jacob asked propped on the door frame. Bella looked at me for confirmation of this as well.

"As it turns out, Edward too was looking for a way out, without upsetting Bella again. As far as screaming newborns. We do have three other additions to the family I spoke of over the phone. They are more tamed than the others were, and Riley had been protecting them from Victoria. Jasper and Edward have taken them out to hunt their first animal meal, and it appears Edward is actually mated to the female. We will bring them to the meeting with the elders this evening. Now if you will excuse us, Jacob, we were heading out for a hunt as well, to give these two some time alone," Carlisle informed Jacob.

"And you are okay with leaving Bella here alone with him?" Jacob questioned with a scowl on his face.

"I have no doubt they are a mated pair, unlike the doubts I had with Edward and Bella, and I don't feel Riley will harm Bella," Carlisle reassured Jacob

"Well excuse me if I'm not that convinced, I think I will stay and keep an eye on him," this dog was really starting to piss me off. I placed Bella back down on her feet and protectively behind me.

"You listen to me, dog, I appreciate your protection of my mate, while I made sure her overall safety was secured, but I am here now. I don't need you standing over me like some guard dog!" I low growl was rumbling in my chest. I was not going to let him or anyone else tell me I couldn't be with my mate.

"Well you listen to me golden boy, I was there, to put her back together when they broke her. I am not going to just standby this time while another of you leeches tears her down again," Jacob growled. He then began to visibly shake and heat emitting from him could be felt. I crouched ready to pounce. As I had witnessed last night, Jacob was transforming into a giant wolf before my eyes. Before I could stop her, Bella flew from behind me.

"JACOB NOOOO!"

"BEEEELLLLLLA!


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to invite you all to check out the newest TWI-FANDOM-NEWS contest. Tied up in you. BDSM is my favorite genre of Twilight fanfiction, next to Poly. Actually, they are pretty evenly tied. (no pun intended) You can find the link by going to my favorite writers.**

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

Riley hadn't returned when I awoke as he promised. I was beginning to think something had happened to him. Had Victoria found out about us and killed Riley?. Was starting to panic. My phone then chimed, alerting me that I had a text message.

 _Riley's okay; he's here with us. He killed Victoria, and we are going to take care of the rest of the newborns. Jacob is on his way to take you to the reservation. Charlie already went fishing with Jacob's Dad. Get dressed he will be there in 10 minutes-Alice_

Oh, thank God! I hurried out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I then went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair and washed my face. I then hurried downstairs, being careful not to trip.

As soon as I'd made it downstairs and was putting on my jacket, Jacob burst through the door.

"Don't you knock?" I scolded Jacob.

"I never had to knock before, now that you have a new boyfriends do the rules suddenly change," Jacob said to me with a scowl on his face.

"It has nothing to do with Riley. I don't go to your house and just walk in. It's common courtesy," I told him. Jake just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah, you ready to go, your highness," Jake asked me.

"I just want to grab something to eat," I told him.

"No worries Bells, Emily made breakfast for the pack as usual, but we'd better hurry before any of the others wake up," the pack burned off so many calories, the only thing they really did was eat and sleep.

"Okay then let's go, you know how I love Emily's cooking," I told Jacob. We rushed out the door and into his rabbit, and we were off to the reservation.

"Bella, how do you know this Riley guy is telling the truth?" Jacob asked.

"What do you mean Jake?"

"How do you know anything he's told you is the truth. For all, you know he could be leading Victoria and her newborns here to slaughter the entire town. And how can you be so sure he is your mate? Just because he said so? You believed Edward was your mate too, and look where that got you," Jake had a point about Edward. But this felt different than with Edward.

"This feels totally different than with Edward. I believe Edward and the Cullens were just the catalysts to bring me into this supernatural world so that I would know how to recognize my mate. Why else would I be able to hear his mind and smell him, when a mind-reading vampire couldn't. Even you couldn't smell or sense him but I could. I've always been different. I never fit in with other humans. But this world feels more natural to me than anything else I've ever experienced," I told Jake.

"But Bella, you can still be in this world, with me," Jake told me

"Not this again Jake. I've told you, I don't…" Jake cut me off

"I know, you don't love me. But you don't even know him, and you are suddenly in love with him?" Jake asked me.

"I didn't say I was in love with him. I just know fate has brought us together so that we can fall in love, and I intend to follow my destiny. I believe Riley was made for me." I tried to explain

"But he still feeds on humans, Bella. You saw his red eyes. Doesn't that bother you?" Jacob asked me with concern.

"Not in the least. We are vampire's natural food source. What if I told you I had a problem with you because you ate meat, and, you could only have bread and water from now on? As long as he sticks to the treaty and doesn't feed on anyone in Forks or the reservation, I don't care," Jacob just shook his head. There was nothing he could say. I was meant to be with Riley.

We were now pulling up to Emily's store. As soon as I was out of the car, the smell of bacon, pancakes, muffins, and coffee filled the air. I hurried in before there were more hungry wolves climbing over each other for food

"Hi, Sam, Hi Emily," I said as I started helping myself to the muffins that were on the table. Emily came and placed a heaping plate of bacon on the table

"Hi Bella, what a surprise to see you here this morning. Do you want coffee?" Emily asked.

"Sure, Thanks," I told her. I saw Jacob gesture to Sam to meet him outside.

"So what's going on with them?" Emily asked me. I just hunched my shoulders. I wasn't sure how much Sam told Emily, so I didn't want to offer any information that she wasn't supposed to know. Suddenly the footfalls outside signaled the rest of the guys were on their way.

"BELLA'S HERE!" Embry exclaimed as he burst through the door. Quil, Jared, and Seth, quickly followed behind him.

"Hey Bella, what are you doing here," Seth said as he came and sat next to me.

"Just thought I'd spend some time with you guys," I told Seth. I wasn't ready to be forthcoming with any information just yet, as I knew Leah and Paul were still coming. I didn't need their hostility. Sure enough moments later Paul strolled in followed by Leah.

"Oh great, the vampire girls here. What's wrong, the leeches leave you unattended again," Leah spat

"That's enough Leah!" Sam growled at Leah, as he came through the door. He grabbed a plate and placed a pancake on it. He then scooped up some eggs and bacon on top and folded the pancake like a taco.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked me. I nodded. He then went over and kissed Emily chastely on the lips before heading to the door. I quickly followed him out, grabbing two slices of bacon before leaving. We walked a little ways away from the house. Sam was munching on his pancake taco and I on my bacon. Once he stopped, he turned to face me.

"So why did the Cullens suddenly leave us out of the fight with the newborns?" Sam asked me.

"Sam, I don't know anything about that. All I know is the message Alice sent me this morning. Riley Biers, one of the newborns she created, killed her and was taking them to finish off the rest of the newborns. I didn't know they were leaving you out. She just said Jacob was coming to take me to the reservation and that Charlie went fishing with Billy," I told him honestly.

'So this Riley kid, that's the kid Chief Swans been searching for, right? He's one of the newborns?" Sam asked.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call him a kid. He's probably 20 or 21. He was in college at U-Dub. I also don't think he's technically considered a newborn either. I think he's past his newborn phase, plus he's gifted. And…hesmysoulmate," I said the last part under my breath really low. I hung my head, not wanting to look Sam in the eye.

"I don't get you, Bella! I pull you out of the woods, close to death, because one leech leaves you for dead, only for you to take him back, like nothing ever happened. Then, you've got this red headed bitch trying to kill you. Now, you go straight into the arms of another human drinking leech, that will most definitely kill you. Look, Bella, the pack is here to protect our own. We can't keep babysitting you when you don't have sense enough to stay away from danger. I'm sorry Bella, but this is the last time. Emily's pregnant, and I won't keep putting myself and my tribe at risk for you,"

"Sam, while I appreciate everything you and the pack have done for me, I didn't ask you too, and I will have Jacob drive me back now, and I will be out of your hair for good," I ran back to Emily's store in tears.

"Jacob, take me home, Now!" I told Jake, barely able to hold it together. Sam then walked in the door. I didn't want to look at him. I just wanted out of here.

"Sam, what did you say to Bella to upset her," Emily asked Sam as he walked in.

"Stay out of it Emily, this doesn't concern you," Sam barked at his fiancée.

"Jake, please get me out of here now," I begged Jacob.

"C'mon, we can go back to my house," he told me.

"No, Jacob I want to go home, now," I cried.

"Yes Jake, take her home, and don't ever bring her back here! That is a command!" Sam growled.

"Sam, you can't do that, Bella is our friend," Seth tried to defend me.

"Seth, it's okay. I won't come back. You don't have to use your Alpha command on Jacob," I said before I stormed out. I heard Leah as I was leaving.

"Finally, and good riddance," Leah spat.

"Leah, I've had about enough of you, shut it, or else." Sam spat back.

"Or else what, you're gonna banish me too? I don't know who the fuck you think you are Sam Uley, but you can just go fuck yourself!" Leah then came barreling out of the store. She looked at me with her usual scowl, as I got into Jacob's car. She then walked towards me.

"Look, I may not like you, but Sam had no right. This whole Alpha thing has gone to his head. And he's not even the rightful Alpha, Jacob is," Leah told me.

"LEAH!"

"What, you know it's true. The sooner you take your birthright back, the sooner you can bring Sam down off his high horse," Leah said and then she ran off into the trees, phasing into a giant silver and grey wolf, her clothes shredding in the process.

"Jacob what did she mean? Are you supposed to be the true Alpha? If that's the case then why aren't you?" I asked him, looking at him in shock.

"Bella, I didn't even want to become a wolf, let alone the packs Alpha. I'm not ready for that type of responsibility. My great-grandfather being Chief and now my father, not only am I next in line as Chief but also rightful pack Alpha," he told me as he drove.

"Chief Jacob, it has a nice ring to it," I said as I forced a smile towards Jake.

"Bella, I just need to stop at my house for a minute, then I will take you home, I promise," Jacob told me as he pulled up to the little red house.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Jacob told me as he got out of the car. It still amazed me how this giant of a boy folded and unfold himself in and out of this small car. While I waited, Seth ran and got into the backseat of the car.

"What are you doing Seth?" I asked him.

"We left Sam's pack," Seth informed me.

"What! But how, and who's we?" I asked as I looked out the rear windshield to see who else was here, I quickly recognized the two wolves that were running towards the car. Seth then got out and ran into the trees. He emerged in his wolf form, followed by Leah. They all lined up in front of Jacobs door. I'm not sure I was supposed to witness this turn of events. But what I did observe was of epic proportion. Jacob finally emerged from his house in wolf form. But the russet colored wolf I'd seen that day when Laurant arrived in the meadow to kill me, and the wolf that was training all these weeks with the Cullens was not the wolf that emerged from that house.

It had been described that the wolves were the size of bears and horses. Jacob now towered over the four wolves that bowed before him, in what could only be described as the size of a freaking Clydesdale. I then heard the growls and roars coming from the trees, as Sam and the remainder of the pack faced off with Jacob and the others.

Jacob and Sam exchanged snarls and growls, as what I would imagine being a battle of wills, as they argued back and forth in their pack minds. Finally, Jacob stood at his full height, towering over Sam's black wolf. Sam then cowered and he, Paul and Jared came down on their forepaws and backed away, back into the trees, before they disappeared.

Jacob then threw back his mighty wolf head, and let an authoritative howl bellow out. His four followers howled in return. Jake quickly turned to face his newly formed pack. He looked at them intently, and they seemed to understand, as they nodded their heads. Embry and Quill took off still in wolf form towards Forks. Seth, Jacob, and Leah took off towards around the back of the house. Seth and Leah quickly re-emerged in their human form and filed into the back seat of the car.

"Wh—wh—what just happened?" I asked.

"That was an exchange of power. The four of us are technically of the Black Family line; well technically Seth and I are from all three family lines. When Jacob decided to take his birthright as true Alpha, we were released from Sam," Leah explained. I then heard the trunk of the car open and close, then Jacob folded himself once again, into the driver's seat of the car.

"Could you have at least let me tell her?," Jacob scolded Leah.

"Fuck you, Jake, she asked," Leah spat

"But why now?" I asked Jacob. I fully looked at Jacob then. Even in his human form, he appeared bigger, even older. More like a man.

"I didn't like the way Sam spoke to you. And I guess you can say, I'm taking a page out of your book. I'm following my destiny and letting fate have its way. Now let's get you back to the Cullens. They're back, and Dr. Fangs called to let me know to bring you home," Jacob told me

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"I don't really know all the details yet, all I know is, your lover boy is back, and he brought some friends with him. He wanted me to bring Sam so he could arrange for Sam and the elders to meet them at the treaty line. But because Riley can't be seen in Forks, he wanted us to meet at the treaty line at midnight. So I called Sam to give him the message.

Sam gave an Alpha command that after I dropped you at home, we were no longer allowed in Forks. I couldn't take you back in good faith, knowing there are newborns in Forks and not be able to protect you, so I let my will break his command, thus bringing everyone in my bloodline with me. Sam didn't see that coming. He came to try and exert his power over us. So now there are two packs. Sam's pack will protect the rez, and mine will protect Forks," Jacob explained as he drove us across the treaty line.

"So you did all of that just to protect me. Jacob, I appreciate that, but the Cullens nor Riley won't let anything happen to me," I told him.

"See, she's still the ungrateful bitch," Leah spat.

"Quiet Leah, it's not just about Bella. Forks still deserves to be protected from rogue nomads and newborns, but I did it for you too. Aren't you tired of having to see Emily and Sam together in the pack's mind? This frees you from that as well," Leah was stunned silent.

We drove the rest of the way back in silence. Jacob pulled up in the circular driveway and parked near the front door.

"WHOA! This is where they live?" Seth said in awe. I'd forgotten Seth and Leah had never been to the Cullens house, only Embry, Quil, Jared and Jacob came to the graduation party Alice threw.

"How much money do these vamps have anyway? Do you think they will adopt me? Tell them I'll eat the meat after they drain the animals of blood if that's what it takes," Seth said with a joking laugh. Leah just chuckled and elbowed her little brother in his side.

"Leah and Seth, go join Embry and Quil," Jacob told them. They quickly got out of the car and ran towards the tree line. I was out of the car in a flash and running towards the door. I could hear Riley now, and he was becoming impatient to see me. He could smell me, but my smell was mixed with the wolves. He asked Carlisle if there was a place we could be alone, and I couldn't wait. I would have to shower to get the wolf smell off of me.

I finally stepped through the doorway. I could still hear his mind, how he thought I looked like an angel with the light shining behind me. The breeze had my hair swirling about, making it hard to see. I quickly scanned the room looking for him. Once I laid eyes on him, his face lit up with the brightest smile, and I ran into his opened arms. He was twirling us around, as I embraced him.

"Is it over?" I asked once he stopped twirling us around. He smiled and nodded.

"So that's it? No fight with Assward? No screaming newborns?" Jacob asked propped on the door frame. I looked at Riley for confirmation.

"As it turns out, Edward too was looking for a way out, without upsetting Bella again. As far as screaming newborns. We do have three other additions to the family I spoke of over the phone. They are more tamed than the others were, and Riley had been protecting them from Victoria. Jasper and Edward have taken them out to hunt their first animal meal, and it appears Edward is actually mated to the female. We will bring them to the meeting with the elders this evening. Now if you will excuse us, Jacob, we were heading out for a hunt as well, to give these two some time alone," Carlisle informed Jacob.

"And you are okay with leaving Bella here alone with him?" Jacob questioned with a scowl on his face.

"I have no doubt they are a mated pair, unlike the doubts I had with Edward and Bella, and I don't feel Riley will harm Bella," Carlisle reassured Jacob

"Well excuse me if I'm not that convinced, I think I will stay and keep an eye on him," Oh no, Jacob was pissing off Riley, and he couldn't think of anything else but putting an end to Jacob. He then gently placed me on my feet and pushed me behind him. He still had one hand protectively on my hip.

"You listen to me, dog, I appreciate your protection of my mate, while I made sure her overall safety was secured, but I am here now. I don't need you standing over me like some guard dog!" a low growl was rumbling in his chest, and I knew this was not going to end well.

"Well you listen to me golden boy, I was there, to put her back together when they broke her. I am not going to just standby this time while another of you leeches tears her down again," Jacob growled. I saw Jacob begin to shake and knew he was about to explode into his wolf. Riley then crouched ready to pounce. I heard in his mind that he knew what was about to happen, as he'd witnessed Jacob phasing last night. This was like déjà vu, between my best friend and my mate. I had to stop this, so I flew from behind Riley.

"JACOB, NOOOO!" I screamed at Jake, but it was too late. Jacob was already a giant wolf. Due to his increased size, his paw span spread much further than I anticipated. All I saw was a giant russet paw coming towards me

"BEELLLLAAAA!" I heard Riley roar as he reached his arm around me to pull me back. With the speed of light, he had us turned with his back to Jacob and we were crouched tightly to the floor.

The next thing I heard was a crash and the whimpering cries of what sounded like a wounded puppy after it had been hit by a car. I then heard other footfalls coming towards the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED TO JACOB?" I heard Seth's panicked voice. "WHOA! WHAT IS THAT?"

"That, I can only assume is the combination of Riley's and Bella's combined shields," I heard Carlisle explain.

"SHIT!" Leah exclaimed.

"Jacob, can you phase back to human?" Carlisle asked him. Riley stood us up then, and we turned around to see Jacob's twisted, broken and naked body laying on the front porch. The front door was now a Jacob sized hole, where the door and walls, that were holding the doorframe used to be. I tried to run over to where Jacob was laying on the porch, but Riley was still holding me firmly around my waist.

"Let me go, Riley, I have to go to him!" I said as I tried in vain to free myself from Riley's grip.

"No Bella, he tried to kill you!" Riley growled.

"No, he didn't. Jacob wouldn't hurt me intentionally. This was all my fault. But I couldn't let him hurt you, or you him," I told Riley, but Riley refused to let me go. Embry and Quill soon arrived on the porch.

"Can you all take him up to my study. I can reset his bones before they fused back together completely. I know your physiology allows you to mend quickly. He's most likely already starting to mend. I will have to rebreak and reset what's already begun to mend," Carlisle told the other wolves. All four of them, including Leah, gently picked Jacob up and followed Carlisle upstairs to his study.

Emmett was just standing there in shocked silence, holding Rosalie while Esme just shook her head at her broken home, before following the others upstairs. Alice then came running through what used to be the front door with a scowl on her face.

"I missed everything. I don't like being blind. It's bad enough I cant see around the wolves, now you two have me completely blind. What happened?" Alice screeched. I just laughed at my little pixie friend.

"Well, Alice, welcome to the real world, where you just have to wait and see like the rest of us. Come on Riley, I'll show you where our room is. I need to take a shower," I told him. I heard in his mind how badly he wanted to check me for injury, hold me and never let me go, but he wished I didn't smell like wolf. I took the hand he was holding me by and lead him upstairs to our room.

"Alice, Emmett and Rosalie will explain, then you can explain it to me later. Come on Riley. Looks like Jacob got his wish after all. Doesn't look like he will be leaving anytime soon," I told him as we now raced up to my room.

* * *

 **First, I just want to say, never assume how my story is going to go. You know what they say about when you assume. You know who you are. I will take you on more twist and turns than a roller coaster.**

 **Secondly, does anyone want to venture to guess what happened with Riley and Bella's shields?**


End file.
